Love in the time of dragons
by renardeu.ap
Summary: How both the episode "Lady of the lake" and the fanfic "White dragon" could have gone :)


„Gaius in going to kill me" – thought Merlin. The thought was so familiar to him that he didn't even always remember what it was he had done this time. The pressure on his shoulder provided him with an answer – he had just hatched the last known dragon egg, producing a beautiful white creature which was now perched on his shoulder. Aithusa. He wasn't sure how he came up with the name, but it felt right. He should listen to his heart and intuition, his old mentor often said. Granted, Merlin was not sure it applied to this exact situation, but better at the wrong moment than never… He stroked the tiny dragon's head absent-mindedly, thinking of Kilgharrah's words – "A white dragon bodes well". Yes, it is a sign of hope, thought Merlin contentedly and tried to go back to the castle to get at least some sleep. The dragon decided to follow him, however, apparently taking him for his mother. The young warlock sighed, resignedly taking him to his room. Well, at least he can feed himself. Probably. With that comforting thought Merlin closed his eyes…

Merlin! – was the first thing he heard the next day, when Gaius entered his room with an expression both Annoyed and Slightly Amused. At least he was spared the Very Disappointed one.

I can explain… - he started.

Can you? – quipped Gaius.

I can try explaining – Merlin corrected himself.

I can help. You hatched a dragon and now it is sitting on my bed, eating a dead rat precisely on my pillow.

Merlin sucked in a guilty-sympathetic breath and scrunched his face.

Merlin, dragons are not pets! I don't care if you are a dragonlord, we are not keeping a dragon in our rooms. I have enough trouble taking care of you.

He will probably be out most of the time hunting – put in Merlin – Gaius, please!

He sleeps – and eats – on your bed! Do you understand? And he leaves as soon as anyone but us is in the room. – Gaius managed to say before Merlin hugged him, effectively ending all complaints.

…

When he saw a lovely girl in a cage, sold as a slave – worse than that, sold to death… Merlin couldn't untangle the complicated emotions within him – compassion, horror, fear (that could be him), attraction (there was something in her eyes, something both familiar and fascinatingly mysterious in the druid girl). He couldn't just leave her there, so the first opportunity he got he sneaked out and opened the cage with magic. His heart clenched when she tried to hide from him in the far corner of the cage, but he slowly thrust his hand forward, saying "I'm Merlin". "Freya" – the girl answered after a second, taking his hand. They ran together, finally entering an underground tunnel Merlin found by accident, where he hoped she will be safe.

Here – said Merlin slightly breathlessly, handing her his cloak.

Thank you– asked Freya in slightly suspicious and more than slightly confused tone, taking the offered garment.

I don't think anyone knows about this place, you should be safe here. I'll come in the morning, bring you some food. – Merlin said firmly, hiding his awkwardness, and quickly retreated from the room.

…

With every time they met (usually when he brought her food the next few days), he grew more and more fascinated by her. She was so warm, and yet so distant sometimes. He felt a kindred spirit in her – wanting to reach out to people and to do good, but afraid to trust, and feeling that she was a burden and putting others in danger. Fearing that she was a monster. He felt all the same things, though he had less self-hatred and often hid it better behind his "bumbling idiot" persona. Noone, not even his tenderly loved mentor or his cherished mother (and definitely not His Royal Pratness), made him feel so calm, so himself.

Do you have any family? – he asked when he came back with breakfast and some books, maps and paper to peruse.

No – Freya answered after a small pause, then thought for a few seconds more and continued – my parents died. Do you?

I have an amazing mother – Merlin readily replied – but I never knew my dad. My mentor, he's a physician, healer by nature. He is more than a father to me.

Are you a healer too? – Freya asked with a slight smile and curiosity.

No – Merlin laughed self-consciously – I am not! Not nurturing or patient enough. I want to explore the world, to do something good and great and to have fun. To be free.

Freya smiled in understanding and agreement, but then her expression changed into a sad and conflicted one.

You will be free, you'll see – Merlin tried to interpret her expression – I'll help you, I promise, we just need a bit more time to plan.

No! – she said – Stop it! You've done enough. Just stop.

There was no real anger in Freya's words, though.

Freya, I understand. But magic is not a sentence, it can be harmless and fun – he said, lightening up as he made flames dance in the air.

Beautiful – the druid girl breathed, almost enchanted. Merlin's heart swelled. Some would say that so did his head, but Merlin didn't pay attention.

I have never met anyone like you – he let out. Freya smiled in embarrassment as he got up to leave the room.

Merlin – she called out when he was almost out of the door, and he stopped to look back at her. – I have never met anyone like you either.

These moments with Freya became the highlights of his day – talking to her about them, or about their days – he complained about Arthur and his destiny while she excitedly told him that she found a great way out of the city and about the edible herbs she read about that grow nearby (she took notes on the paper he brought and tried to make sketches).

Where are you from? – she asked, finishing the food he brought.

Ealdor, a tiny village. Nothing special, just some fields and a few cows. – Merlin tried to be objective when describing his home. – And you? Where did you grow up?

Far from here. It's a beautiful place – Freya grew animated, eloquently describing the storms and the serene beauty of her home with mountains, wild flowers and a lake.

What would you like? Right now. Anything.– asked Merlin after some moments of silence, when they were both entranced by the vision her words painted. The images in his mind made him giddy and reckless.

Strawberries – Freya answered quietly. Merlin rolled up his sleeves, rubbed his hands and prepared to put forth his magic. Opening his hands with a flourish, he saw a small wild rose and, too happy to be really embarrassed, offered it to Freya.

That is not a strawberry – she pointed out in a tenderly amused voice which made Merlin's happiness, as well as his affection, grow even more.

After they were nearly caught by the guards, both of them realized that the time for attempting to escape has come, whether they were ready or not. Despite knowing Freya for less than a week (and a terrifying week, with a terrible winged creature attacking Camelot), Merlin knew he can't just let her go. He has to come with her.

No, you won't – he carefully let out in answer to her "I will miss you", trying to gauge her reaction and failing to suppress a slight grin. – I am coming with you.

Merlin stretched his words slightly nervously, eyes on the floor before he forced himself to look at Freya to see her reaction. She was silent and slightly stunned, then looked as if she were thinking very carefully.

Don't you want us to go together? – he asked, pushing down nervousness and trying to understand impartially what was happening.

Of course I do! But that is ridiculous. You have a life here. You are safe. You don't know me, Merlin. I am not like you.

Freya! I would rather be with you, anywhere. Tell me, please.

Later. – she said decisively and added bravado to her voice. – Well, where do you suggest we go then?

Somewhere with mountains – he said, with a small grin.

And fields – she answered in kind.

Wild flowers – he continued, delightedly.

A few cows – she said with a wide smile.

And a lake – he concluded, elated.

And a lake - Freya confirmed more solemnly, like a promise.

They smiled at each other tenderly, before she reminded him to pack supplies and urged him to go, not to be caught. "Goodbye, Merlin" – she whispered to his retreating back when she was sure he didn't hear her.

…

He came to Gaius's – their – chambers almost flying from happiness. His mood plummeted almost instantly when he understood that Freya was the beast that was hunting in Camelot for the last week. He wasn't sure what he was saying (something about Gaius being wrong), when the only thought in his mind was "She killed people. Arthur and the knights will kill her" and he wasn't sure which of the ideas he found more painful. She was so kind, so _good_, he could almost feel how much she wants to do the right thing. That's why she was behaving the way she was. He finally commanded himself enough to tell his mentor that he accepts the truth and that he understands what the Court Physician will do next. He ran in the direction of their hideout as soon as Gaius was on his way to tell Arthur who the monster is and where to find them. When he reached the tunnel, he almost knew that he won't find her there. "Freya" – he called with no conviction, and no one answered. He sank on the floor for a moment, putting himself together. His old mentor would be heartbroken if he saw Merlin like this. He slowly walked to the castle, sinking onto the bed and lying listlessly.

Merlin – the old physician intoned sadly, not sure what to say. – I had no choice, Merlin, I am sorry. Arthur had to know.

I know, Gaius. It's fine – Merlin made himself say.

Where is she?

I don't know. She left – Merlin let out, emotion in every word. He understood that she wanted to keep him safe, and that she abandoned him, and that she might not be safe.

I understand how you must feel, Merlin.

She thinks she is a monster! – said Merlin, talking of both of them.

You are different from her. – Gaius tried to reason.

I just hope she is safe. Far away from here - Merlin breathed, with a combination of heartbreak and resignation.

Gaius just held him for a few moments before both of them heard the warning bell. Merlin was out of the door almost before he could think about it.

…

Listening to a description from a book and even looking at the picture did not prepare him for what he saw. Such a beautiful, sad and dangerous creature, with so much power lost in anger, loneliness and fear. He finally realized, when he saw recognition in Monster-Freya's eyes, that he saw all that in her in the human form as well. That was not some other creature who was cornered, hurt and lashing out in fear, that was Freya. His eyes filling with tears, he threw a statue off the castle, distracting the knights and letting the winged panther escape. As soon as he was out of the momentary stupor, Merlin ran to their hiding place, hoping to find Freya there. He was not disappointed. The panther looked at him, growling quietly, then sniffed him and let him pet her, purring. In a second she shook it off and ran deeper into the tunnel, and Merlin heard sobs. He approached her carefully, lending Freya his cloak.

I tried to tell you, - she said between sobs. – Do you hate me?

No! – said Merlin, startled. – Never! I want to help you. Who did this to you?

A man… He attacked me, and I fought… Killed him. I didn't mean too, I thought he would kill me. – she hiccupped – His mother was a sorceress, and she cursed me. Now I kill every night, I am a monster…

Freya, no! – Merlin was horrified, but gentled his words quickly. - It was an accident.

Freya smiled very slightly, part gratitude, part disbelief.

I'll die anyway – she touched her side and winced.

Merlin concentrated, remembering all that Gaius taught him, pronounced the strange words that seemed to flow from within him, almost like they had form, and put his hands on the wound. His eyes glowed for a moment. Freya gasped.

It's better! You did it! It's much better – she said excitedly. Merlin beamed.

Then Freya tried to stand up and almost fell over from the weakness and pain.

It didn't work. – Merlin stated the obvious, then began to think.

You saved me – Freya said, smiling. – Not just this, but… You made me feel loved.

Merlin swallowed a sob.

What do we do? – he said, slightly desperately.

You wanted to go with me – said Freya reasonably. - You can help me get somewhere and then go back. Promise me, if we go together, you will come back here. You belong in Camelot, at least for now.

Merlin nodded after a few seconds of internal debate, and they smiled at each other, slightly tearfully, and left the tunnels, trying not to attract attention. Since everyone expected to see a beast (the druid girl all but forgotten with this fresh threat), they left the city unchallenged and unnoticed.

…

They were walking for a few hours and getting ready to turn east (the route they planned on the map), when suddenly both of them stopped short. "I think we should go west" – Merlin said. He was not sure why, but the way west sounded more... wholesome? Happy? Right? Freya nodded, glad that he shared the unexplicable feeling. They finally reached a village, small and seemingly safe, and asked for shelter.

We don't want strangers here! – muttered a few villagers

Go ask our healer, she is kind, maybe she will help you. You look like you need it- – someone finally took pity on them and pointed to a house near the edge of the village.

They knocked on the door, and met a motherly looking woman with kind eyes and a sort of quiet strength about her.

Can I help you? My name is Alice.

Merlin thought that he had never seen a person look so kind and motherly. She felt… like Gaius, but lighter, more vibrant. He felt the slightest twinge of uneasiness, but dismissed it as weariness of strangers and decided to ask for help.

Yes, actually. I was hoping to meet someone like you. My friend is injured. I tried to do what I could, but I am not a healer.

Alice immediately went into the Healing zone, as Merlin privately called it when Gaius did the same. Freya, relieved, drifted immediately into sleep (she was exhausted and lost a lot of blood because of her wound, fear and determination being the only things holding her up). Alice lay her down and quickly found the wound.

Could you bring me some fresh water? - Alice asked, examining the wound closely.

Merlin was unwilling to let Freya completely into the care of a stranger, so he went out of the room, quietly conjured some water so as not to waste time going to get it, and came back, listening at the door. He heard words in an ancient tongue and felt the presence of healing magic. That explained a lot, thought Merlin. The aura, the whispers of villagers and the willingness to help without asking questions. He waited for a few seconds and entered the room, setting the water on the table near the couch.

Thank you - Alice said distractedly, while freshly dressing the wound. More polite than Gaius when he is concentrating on healing, Merlin thought, but the same indescribable feeling about her.

Merlin waited for the healer to finish her work and addressed her:

Do you know some place where we can stay?

You can stay here - she answered matter-of-factly. - I am not sure you can find anywhere else for miles, even if you tried.

But wouldn't it be an imposition? - Merlin asked, inclined to agree.

No, of course not. It's part of the job. My pleasure. - said Alice, smiling warmly and sincerely at Merlin.

Thank you! I hope we will be able to repay your kindness. Although there is something you should know. She sometimes has night terrors, - he said half-truthfully, - could you give her something strong to help her sleep the night?

Is it that bad? - Alice looked at him questioningly and with slight suspicion.

Yes. Worse than you can probably imagine. She knows and she will agree, I promise. - Merlin looked Alice in the eyes, talking with great conviction.

Then it is settled. - Alice said - Will you stay as well?

No, but thank you. - answered Merlin, shaking his head for emphasis. - I have to go back, I have duties and I will probably already be late.

Alice nodded, leaving him alone with Freya for a moment. He took the few books and the notebook out of the bag and wrote a note for when Freya wakes up.

"I went to Camelot, as promised. I will come back very soon, please believe me. I hope then to see you healed and happy.

All my love, Merlin"

Leaving the books and notebook on the table near the couch, Merlin went to leave. Alice bid him farewell, opening the door and waving him off into the night.

Safe journey. - she wished, smiling very slightly.

I cannot thank you enough for your help, but I give you my word that I will do my best to repay you. Farewell - Merlin said with emotion and strode off, taking one last glance back on the house where he left Freya.

…

You are late. - groused Arthur.

I am sorry, sire.

Were you in the tavern again? - the Crown Prince asked, eyes narrowing.

No, sire! I was… in the woods. Picking herbs for Gaius. - Merlin stammered a not-exactly-lie. He did pick up a few herbs, and he might even bring one or two of them back to Gaius.

Well, since you are not working for Gaius, you can start on your actual duties and start with polishing my armour. Then see if the stables need mucking. After that you can clean my room, it's filthy - Arthur pronounced regally.

"Prat" - thought Merlin. "Who is to blame for the state of your room, I wonder?" - he inwardly mumbled, but went about the assigned tasks as effectively and gracefully as he could, only stumbling over a few things on the way and each task taking no more than twice the time it would have taken most servants.

Merlin, where have you been the whole night? - asked Gaius when he came back to their chambers, his voice sounding both incredulous and worried.

I had to take Freya to a safe place - Merlin answered, for once truthfully.

What are you going to do? - asked Gaius calmly, but with the same peculiar emotion Merlin didn't notice when he earlier talked of understanding the young warlock after Freya went missing.

Stay here for a little mopwhile, until everything calms down. Then - I don't know, Gaius. I really don't know. I need to find something that can help her. - Merlin paused for a second, looking at Gaius, who was silent. - She can't stay cursed forever, Gaius, I won't let it happen. But I don't know what to do, where do I even start?

Well, these can be a good start - after a pause when he seemed to deeply consider Merlin, Gaius handed his apprentice a small stack of books, his voice completely mundane.

Merlin looked at him with gratitude, Gaius gave him a tiny smile and a nod, and they shared a look of deep understanding before bending over the books, a lengthy silence stretching between them while they read.

…

A few uneventful (for Camelot - it was only on the brink of destruction, after all) days, and both the beast and the girl were nearly forgotten. Merlin and Gaius could not find anything definitive, but some of the potions seemed worth trying. It's time, he thought, and made his way to Arthur's chambers.

Arthur - he called out.

What is it, Merlin? - asked Arthur neutrally.

I would like some time off duty, sire, to visit my friends. I haven't seen them in a while and they may need my help.

Help with what? - Arthur furrowed his brows slightly, looking in Merlin's eyes.

Personal matters for them, sire.

Very well - the future king said after some deliberation, holding his gaze all the while - I will give you a week for the travel and a week to help. If you are not here at the end of two weeks, I will find myself another servant. It might be difficult finding someone equally incompetent, but I will try.

Thank you, sire. - Merlin left with a grin and a slight bow. Then he added quietly, but still audibly to Arthur - Clotpole.

Carefully copying the recipes and packing small quantities of the ingredients he probably won't be able to find in the wild (Gaius did most of that), Merlin stepped out of the door.

Merlin, be careful! - Gaius couldn't help saying.

I will. You know me - Merlin grinned.

Gaius didn't even bother supplying the punchline of the joke, just rolling his eyes and hugging Merlin briefly.

Just come back safe. And give your friend all my best wishes. It is a miracle they are alive, from what I understand.

Miracle, yeah - replied Merlin, looking down, slightly shuffling his feet and smiling guiltily. - Take care too, Gaius.

…

Knocking at the door again, Merlin was not sure what to expect. Did the sleeping potions help? Did Alice notice something? What would Freya be doing, if she were here?

Merlin - Freya's quiet, but delighted voice started answering his questions.

Freya, how are you? What have you been doing? - he started asking immediately.

Before Freya could answer, Alice came to the door, smiling and shaking her head.

Come in and close the door! It's still cold in the mornings. Are you hungry? - the healer took charge and ushered both of them to the table.

Freya sat down with an air of half-joking, half-respectful compliance that reminded Merlin of himself and Gaius and, at more private and unguarded times, Uther and Arthur. Storing the thoughts away for later, he tucked into the delicious breakfast.

We barely talked last time, I'm sorry for the rush. I had to go… - said Merlin awkwardly, tripping over his words, once the first hunger was satisfied.

I think we understood each other well enough. - smiled Alice. - But I would love to know you better and have some pleasant conversation. You are not from here, are you?

No, - said Merlin, - I live in Camelot now. I am a servant at the castle, do different things, you know, whatever is needed.

You must have worked with physicians, you treated Freya well. - Alice continued, a strange light in her eyes.

I've seen many people - Merlin answered evasively, he was not sure why. - The palace is huge, and the citadel itself even bigger. Difficult to imagine how many people you need to run the place.

How is it there? Still the same people at court? - Alice asked, with a slight edge of more than idle curiosity in her voice. - I visited it when I was younger, and have some very fond memories of it.

It is still a beautiful place - Merlin replied, somewhat guardedly (he was not sure why he didn't fully trust the healer), and switched the topic. - And are you from here?

Yes. - Alice complied, with a look of mixed relief and frustration. - I think I can do more good here than in the capital. These are my people, after all.

I understand completely - said Merlin. - My village, where I was born, was under attack and it felt so different…

Like a safe and sacred place is disturbed? That it is no longer a safe haven? Somehow more real and terrible - Alice supplied when Merlin grew silent.

How did you know - Freya finally entered the conversation, her plate almost empty. Hunger and shyness, Merlin mused lovingly.

Well, if you are lucky enough to some day be as old as me, you will have known many things. It's a privilege of the age, you know. - Alice answered teasingly. Freya smiled and Merlin snorted, grinning broadly. The somber mood was broken.

What can I do to help you? - Merlin asked, looking around the room for a task he could immediately accomplish. - I really would like to repay you, if I can.

That's not necessary. - Alice answered, then, looking at Merlin's face, seemed to change her mind. - Although I don't fancy washing all the dishes.

Consider it done! - declared Merlin, cheerfully, rolling up his sleeves. Freya also stood up to help him, collecting the tableware.

I will go to the well then, bring us some water. It is a pleasant walk and already warmer than when you came. - Alice informed them with the smile Merlin was getting used to, getting up and leaving the house, small basin in hand.

Merlin and Freya collected everything in companionable silence. Merlin washed the dishes, while Freya dried them and put them back on their proper places.

I am so happy to see you - Freya pronounced after some time. Merlin beamed at her.

And I you! I didn't think a week could be a long time - he mused, delighted when it drew a short, gentle laugh from Freya.

But I am happy here - she said seriously, turning back and looking up at Merlin after putting a pot on the proper shelf .

What do you do? - Merlin asked, very curious.

Alice is a healer, so she needs a lot of herbs, but looking after a garden is a bit too much for her. When she first asked me to bring her Rothania, for example, I thought how well it could grow here and how easy it would be. So now we have a small garden right out there, I work in it or read books on plants for most of the day and do some chores and errands about the house. - Freya grew animated when talking about the garden, but her happiness dimmed slightly without disappearing at the end of her small speech.

Freya, what is it? - asked Merlin, concerned.

It's just sad that I have to hide, that's all, and that I should keep my head down. - Freya said. - But don't think I'm ungrateful! Alice is really nice, and a very good healer from what I could see. Anyway, that's enough about me. How are you?

I wanted to talk to you about something. My guardian and I found a potion we could try to use to help you at night. - Merlin paused, waiting for Freya's reaction.

What would it do? - Freya asked, cautiously.

We hope it could let you keep your mind and instinct entirely when you transform. I am sorry, we can't undo the curse entirely, but you won't be dangerous any more. - Merlin explained, watching Freya to see if she agrees - That is, if you agree.

It must need magic to work - Freya mused - to counteract such a powerful curse to any degree.

Yes - Merlin admitted, looking slightly mischievous - To be more precise, it _needed _magic. Now all it needs is to be stirred every night for several days… And then - a spoonful before bed, and you should be fine. At least that's the idea. We will make more, if this helps, of course...

I can't believe this might actually work! - Freya beamed, trying hard not to make plans for if, she reminded herself, _if _it all somehow worked out - Thank you! I really cannot think of a way to repay you!

Merlin was not sure what to answer to that, but the conversation was stopped at the point by Alice's return. Freya rushed to help her with the bucket, still smiling quietly.

Thank you, dear - Alice said with affection, then turned to look at Merlin. - I didn't want to start before breakfast, but you are practically not a guest anymore, what with the cleaning. So I can safely ask - what are you planning to do?

I wanted to stay nearby for about two weeks - answered Merlin - spend some time with Freya, figure out what to do next, you know. I'm just not sure where.

Well, that is settled, you are staying here. We will make up a nice bed for you, I'm sure. There is space here if we move all that. - Alice asked, not taking even a few seconds to think about it.

Why are you doing this? - Merlin asked, reminding himself of Freya and smiling unconsciously at the thought.

Why not? - she retorted - You can't help everyone, but if someone asks for help and you can give it, why wouldn't you? That's one of the best things in life, being able to help someone, isn't it?

Merlin fought the impulse to hug Alice, smiling awkwardly instead.

Well, what can I do to earn my keep while I'm here? - he asked, trying to move away from emotions he couldn't fully understand.

Well, you can help around, there is always something to do. Don't worry, you won't be lazing around - Alice smiled.

…

Alice was right when she said that there is always something to do. If she was not consulting a patient, she was experimenting with potions (Merlin felt something of a deja vu that he couldn't quite explain), perusing old or trying to find some new books on medicine (she frequented the market, sometimes finding hidden treasures in piles of old rubbish). Freya and Merlin were often swept in this gentle whirlwind of action, almost always volunteering. Merlin smiled, seeing that Alice already knew Freya's favourite foods, and Freya could sense when Alice could use a cup of tea and brew it exactly the way the older women wanted it. They, apparently, quickly adjusted to each other's moods and easily deciphered small expressions that Merlin was only learning to understand, especially in Alice. It felt oddly like home, Merlin thought. Not _his_ home, he thought, at least not yet, but home. The tranquility was disturbed after a few days when he decided to get up in the middle of the night for a glass of water (at least, that's what he told Gaius when he was retelling the story one evening during supper), and heard a strange voice coming from Alice's room. Creeping closer, he glimpsed a creature - very ugly, angry-looking creature. From what he could understand of the conversation, the creature wanted to kill Uther. "He should get in line" - snorted the cynical part of him (Merlin imagined it looking like Kilgharrah for some reason). He crept back to his bed, thirst completely forgotten. Merlin wasn't sure what to think of it or what he should do. Now he could admit to himself that he sensed that something wasn't quite right from the very beginning, fully understanding himself that he couldn't fully trust her for some reason. That didn't bring him any closer to a solution, though. If he didn't know Alice, he would be tempted to tell Uther. But now, seeing her with the patients and with Freya, and just looking into her eyes, he was sure he didn't know a kinder person. He can't turn her in! But what should he do? When Alice was away to see a bed-ridden patient (this time he gave Freya the look and both of them opted out of going with her), Merlin told Freya what he had seen. She stood still for a few moments, taking it all in.

Uther might deserve to die - she finally said - but that's no one's call to make, especially not some vindictive creature. And Alice shouldn't become a monster, a murderer.

The emotion and understanding in Freya's voice made Merlin reach for her and support her in a gentle, non-binding hug.

But she definitely doesn't deserve to die, either, - Merlin said, emphatically and almost angrily. Freya might have recoiled from the tone when they first met.

Merlin, we must help her. She saved my life and she gave us shelter. I will do what I can to save her. - Freya said, resolutely.

I know, I know! But we don't even know what kind of creature it is - said Merlin, desperation creeping into his voice.

Can you remember what the creature looked like? - Freya asked, with forced calm, trying to make the situation understandable.

I think so - Merlin answered, slightly dazedly, looking into Freya's eyes.

Can you draw it? We could then try to see, if anyone knows, what it is…

You have _got _to be joking - I am worse at drawing than at being Arthur's servant! No, no.. Plus, I only saw it for a moment, something like a small bald lion, with a sting on its tail. And it felt like magic. Dark magic. We need help, and soon. I will ride to Camelot tomorrow, while Alice is visiting the patients. Maybe Gaius will be able to help. I won't be able to say long, so we'd better find out what it is quick…

What can I do to help?

Not much for now, I am afraid. Just cover for me, if I am not back in time tomorrow - said Merlin, actually relieved that Freya was not involved in the dangers of this enterprise so far. - Just whatever you do, don't tell Alice that I am in the tavern… - he added, as an afterthought.

The … tavern? Why would you be…? Why would I…?

Nevermind, really, I just fear that I am already gaining such a reputation with some in Camelot, don't want it to spread any further…

The rest of the day passed rather unremarkably, Merlin and Freya busying themselves with the household chores and helping out Alice where they could. Merlin tried to work especially hard, since he felt guilty for slacking off tomorrow, despite the reason that led him to do so.

In the evening, the potion for Freya was ready, but Merlin suggested to wait until he is back with trying it - who knows, what side effects it might have?... Having assembled some supplies for the road to Camelot in a small bag, which he hid under his pillow, Merlin went to sleep, exhausted after a day's work.

After breakfast the next morning, he stayed behind with the two women leaving the house, saying that he had to quickly mend his shoes before leaving. Picking up the pre-packed bag, he quickly rode off from the village, making sure that Alice headed out in the opposite direction and would not notice him.

On the way, he reached into his bag to find the apple he prepared for a snack. Instead, his hand found a roll of paper, which he definitely did not remember putting there. Curious as to what it could be, he unrolled it. From the yellowish surface of the scroll, a hideous creature was starting right at him. _The_ creature, the one he saw two nights ago! This grotesque scorpion-lion-mix, completely hairless and deeply unattractive, but captured almost perfectly in a very detailed sketch. Below it, on the very brim of the sheet, were just two words: "It worked".

Having reached Gaius' chambers unnoticed by anyone he knew, Merlin quickly learnt all he needed to know from his mentor, who immediately recognised the creature as a Manticore. Equally bemused by the sighting of this ancient creature and by Merlin's ability to draw, which has failed to manifest itself in the years of their acquaintance (for Merlin decided no to officially involve Freya in all this, the bottom part of the piece of paper carefully cut off and hidden away in the inside pocket of the warlock's jacket), Gaius nevertheless imparted the essential bits of knowledge about the legendary species. Merlin copied some of the useful spells that he would need in what he called "The Manticore Handbook": He always thought it would be rewarding to write a book on magic, so that the lore would not need to be so scattered and could be studied by the generations to come… And this was, well, a start… On top of that, "The Manticore Pamphlet" just didn't sound right.

In the brief time he spent with Gaius, they exchanged news, and Merlin somehow swallowed two full portions of some broth, without asking too many questions about what was in it.

It's almost as if your host is not feeding you! You should take something for the road, too.

No, really, she is wonderful, she is also teaching Freya some healing, and… - he said, partial distrust forgotten in this heartfelt praise. - And I think you would really like her, if you ever met!

Oh, I doubt _that_. Those days are well behind me. Plus, it is difficult to like someone in my profession: You need years of mutual trust and common experiences not to feel constantly examined and tested… Why do you think we stick to our own turf, rarely venturing out, and only with great need? But still, a female physician is a rarity indeed… - Gaius triled off, as if absorbed in his own thoughts.

In their conversation Merlin did, however, leave out the last night's success with the potion, rightfully dreading Gaius' disapproval of it being tested without proper preparation and deciding to wait with the good news before he would see Freya again for himself. He also refused to explain, how and where he had seen the Manticore, fearing that the physician would then feel that a planned assassination of the king is the kind of matter that should be brought up before the court sooner rather than later, and he did not want anything to happen to Alice, provided that she was acting against her own will.

Returning to Alice's home even earlier than he planned for, Merlin found Freya alone, crushing some seeds, evidently for one of Alice's drafts. Without words (mostly using his eyebrows - the move he probably picked up from Gaius without meaning to) he learned what he needed - Alice was not yet here. Positioning himself away from the door to her room either way, he first thanked Freya for the drawing.

When did you have the time?

I decided that it might save you the trouble of having to search for an unknown magical being based on glimpsing it only. I took the potion you gave me, waited till Alice had gone to her bedroom - she was working on some potion well past midnight - and snuck to the door. For the first time since the curse, I felt fully like myself again! I felt liberated, free, and … gracious - she added, reddenning a little. Merlin smiled as if to tell her something, but stopped short of actually opening his mouth to speak. - Your words have not prepared me for the fright it gave me! Fortunately, it's more difficult to fall over when you are standing on four paws….

But this was dangerous, Freya, what if it had seen you? What if you would not be in control? You really didn't have to!

But it helped, didn't it? You were back so quickly! And besides, I tried the potion while you were still here, so almost no different from waiting for your return.

Merlin eyed her with a new curiosity, unsure what to make of this new Freya, more confident and … lighter?... more at ease?... than before. Instead, he explained that he found a way to destroy the evil creature, but would probably need help getting rid of it, or at least distracting it.

At dinner, Alice offhandedly mentioned that should would need to spend the next few days in the City of Camelot, to look for special herbs in the markets, but her voice seemed to reveal a light tremble. When she got up from the table, Merlin and Freya shared a look, confirming that both thought the same thing: Uther's life and Alice's innocence were on the line. When they both volunteered to fetch water, Alice let them go with a knowing look. Smiling to herself, she remarked on the fine weather and the starry sky, which left the two somewhat confused as to the meaning of it. Merlin wordlessly inquired, whether Freya thought Alice was alright, and they departed.

But the matters they were about to discuss were far from fitting for the night outside, which was, indeed, uncommonly pleasant. They had to act tonight, or risk Alice's secret being revealed to all. It would have been easier during the day, when she would be away from home, but tonight would do as well. It would have to.

Everything was agreed upon, Merlin and Freya were both ready. About half an hour after Alice fell asleep, Merlin snuck into her chamber and carefully magically navigated the Manticore's portal box from under the bed without making a sound. They took it to the room farthest from Alice, and positioned themselves. The plan was quite simple: Merlin was the one who could cast the spell destroying the creature's box, and with it its connection to the spirit world, whence it came. He would summon the creature. but wait to the side of the portal. Freya, in her gorgeous winged panther form, would wait on the front side of the box, waiting to give the Manticore one good strike with her claws, throwing it aside for enough time for Merlin to deal with the portal. Theoretically, this could kill it. Theoretically. But this was all they had now. The only thing they knew was that the Manticore could not survive long outside its native world, but how long it _could _\- they did not know.

Merlin cast the first spell he noted down in Gaius' chambers, the one to summon the monster. Carefully but quickly opening the box from the side, he ducked and waited. Cat-Freya was waiting as well, ready with the claws, looking determined as if she was born to do this. Forcing himself to stop admiring the beauty of the feline creature, Merlin turned his thought to the other one, the one that was nowhere to be seen. Did the spell not work? Did it sense that it was not Alice casting it, and would not come? _Could _it refuse to come, when summoned? These thoughts rushing through his brain, Merlin straightened up a little, trying to glimpse inside the box, readying to cast the spell again. In this moment, the "ugly bastard", as Merlin managed to exclaim in his thoughts, jumped out, but not towards Freya, but taking aim at Merlin's own neck with its sting. Without time to think, he barely managed to catch the creature by its torso, falling on the floor with it in his outstretched hands.

After struggling with it for a good minute, his attention focused undividedly on the bits of the Manticore that could bite, stin, or slash, he suddenly saw the face of a large black cat, biting into the middle of the scorpion-like tail of the creature, seemingly effortlessly picking it this way. The sting rendered motionless the Manticore tried wriggle out and reach Freya, but the bite was well placed. Not losing any more precious time, Merlin destroyed the box with magic, and turned to the struggling Manticore. It gave out a piercing shriek, and finally disappeared into thin air, exploding into a million star-like pieces.

Tired after the the excitement of the night, Merlin and Freya, still in her cat form, sat side by side next to the fireplace (Merlin conjured some tea for Freya in a large saucer, too worn out to get up and make it properly). Freya's head has just touched Merlin's shoulder in an appreciative and warm gesture, when a voice behind them announced: "You will have quite a bit of explaining to do, young couple, won't you?".


End file.
